


Fog by the Cathedral

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack





	Fog by the Cathedral

Fog by the Cathedral As I was driving through the countryside I came upon a dusty old road. Becoming curious I drove down the road. What I found was an Ancient Cathedral. After I came upon the Cathedral, I began walking to the entrance. The entrance had two tall, big, dark doors. The doors were really fancy, the engraving looked like big leafs. Vines had grown all through the cracks in the walls. Parts of the cathedral had crumbled down. I then decided to push open the door. The door creaked and groaned, because of the very old and rusty hinges holding the giant doors up. I slowly walked down the big and empty hall. In the hallway it looked like the shadows were playing. At times the hall would be almost black, but actually a really dark blue. At other times the hall would be an almost pure white. The hallway looked like it was made out of a white material. When I looked at the ceiling I could see carvings of a multitude of stories. The stories went from legends to tall tales and then into fictional and weird stories. Every time a new story started a different color could be seen. At the end of each story was a music note. Each note would always be the same color. One other thing the stories had in common was that it was always about a person dying then becoming a ghost. One thing that always caught my attention though, was the shadows. The shadows played around a lot. The shadows made humanish shapes. The shadows never looked human though-well…. Except for one. The shadow **_looked_** like a boy. A boy that was either 12 or 14. 12 looked more accurate for the shadow boy. I continued down the hallway. On my left side there were big stained glass windows. The windows looked like they belonged in a castle. On my right side were massive pillars holding up the hall. From time to time there would be would be broken windows. Whenever I came across an open window is when the hallway would look the most light. Not only did the broken windows let more moonlight in, it also let me see the beautiful full moon. After more walking I came to an intersection where the hallway split into 3 other hallways. I decided to keep going straight. The hallway was different now barely any shadows. The windows were gone and the gentle breeze came in. I walked into a big open room. There was an altar in the middle. The room also had stands with seats going around the altar in a ¾ of a circle, so from the door you could see the whole room. The altar was rectangle and had stairs going up to the top of it on all sides. The top was a slab of quartz big enough to hold an adult laying down. On the altar was a boy. The boy was very short. The boy was dressed in very fancy clothes. The boy’s clothes looked like a boys uniform from an all boys school. The blazer was a very deep blue, almost black, with red accents. The pants were the same deep blue as the blazer. The boy's shoes were the ones you would usually wear to church or if you're going somewhere fancy. Their were holes and rips in his clothes like someone was trying to cut off his uniform. When he turned around the boy's face was pale, almost pure white. The boy's hands were a more grey pale. The boy's eyes shone as if there was millions of stars that lived there. Like a galaxy that got trapped after he looked at the sky. The boy's eye color was a light brown. The boy wore glasses with a medium sized frame. From time to time the lens would catch the dim moonlight. His hair was a fiery orange that looked like burning flames against his pale white face. The boy was skinny, but not that skinny. “Why are you here?” The boy spoke, his voice was young and youthful. “I was exploring, what’s your name?” I asked “Knight” as the boy said his name his eyes dimmed, almost black. The faint line of his mouth turned down in a scowl. Knight’s whole appearance then became lighter. The glow coming off his body was very bright. The shadows on his face darkened so you could barely see any features. Knight’s uniform became a light blue with gold accents. Knight then started to become translucent. “Why did you want to know?” Knight asked. Knight’s voice was hard and cold. The youthfulness gone. Knight also looked more young than before, like he was 12 instead of 14 like I first thought. “I was curious” I said “Leave and never come back” Knight yelled. Knight’s voice was filled with anger. I was so scared. I started to run back to the front. As I ran, Knight’s voice became melodious. Knight’s voice was light and comforting as he sang. Sorrow also filled his tone. Once I was in the front I stopped. Catching my breath, I started to hear more voices. The other voices were also like Knight’s, sorrow filled, comforting and melodic. I booked it away from there. Ever since then I never went to that Ancient Cathedral. I’ve always thought about going back. In the end I never did. I was scared by Knight and the other voices. I’ve never seen the Ancient Foggy Cathedral again.


End file.
